Soul King Palace Refinery
The Soul King Palace Refinery is a feature where it develops the general parameters of the chosen class by using the crystals obtained from breaking the spirit stones. It is located near the Home button. Refinery The refinery grants a boost of stats to all the characters of the chosen class (Spirit / Manic / Kido / Ghost), the Blood War Crystals are required to level up the refinery and strengthen the boost. For example in the picture, all kido characters get a 6.3% boost to all stats permanently. *Although the vanguards use ghost blade as weapon, they are of manic class. *The characters don't need to be in formation to benefit the boost. * If the refinery level is too high, it might be harder, or impossible, to unlock the bonds even with a level 1 character. The same applies to certain Conquest of Might stages. Slightly more than 299 lv.12 stones are needed to reach the level 100 from scratch, or precisely 614.112 lv.1 stones (over 7.369.344 coupons if bought from the shop as VIP6+). Breakdown Grinding the spirit stones is necessary to obtain the Blood War Crystals aswell as the silver fee, higher stone level breaks into more crystal. !! Please be warned the system breaks your entire stack of the selected stone and is impossible to break individually, you have to put the stones you want to keep on the gears !! Here is the amount of crystal per level of stone : It is highly advised to fuse the stones to the highest level possible for the extra crystals and to ease the fee. Strategy 'Shop' The efficiency is calculated as (Amount of lv.1 / Price). While it looks like the stone packs are winning it is temporary until the lv.1 are bought en masse to make one large stone and getting more crystal than from multiple stones of lower level. Looking at the table below nope, a single lv.12 still blew out of water by 10 lv.8, 7 and 6 of each. So let's keep going with the efficiency and forget the extra crystals. 'Seireitei Attack' The whole run takes 500 vitality for reference (42x Normal Attack and 4x Special Attack). The extra stones from the ranking are excluded. For each stage passed you are awarded 5 points to spend in the shop, a whole run gives 13 * 5 = 65pts. These can be bought once per day. If we clear enough run to buy either boxes or both for 10 days. For those who save the vitality for Ultimate Battle Power... Ideally ? 'Ultimate Battle Power' Per point of vitality, 3.7 crystals are dropped averagely. Again, the extra stones from the ranking are excluded. 'Visored Revenge' Get stones by spending the golds/coupons, the coupons are usualy spent on the Shop. The efficiency takes account of the rebate. Using the Level 1 Stone pack in this table. With the lv.4 stone pack instead for peoples in need of fury, the latter is not taken so it's 80 lv.1 stones per pack.